Good Bye Charlie
Good Bye Charlie is the 20th episode of the fourth season and the 97th episode of Good Luck Charlie overall. It is also the series finale. It was filmed from July 10, 2013 to July 15, 2013. The episode aired on February 16, 2014 to 4.6 viewers. Plot Plot A: Teddy is leaving for college in a few days. She is trying to shoot her final video diary for Charlie, but is struggling. Meanwhile, Bob finds out Spencer has been in town all summer, and Teddy asks Bob to invite Spencer to the party. Spencer shows up to the party, and the two slowly become friends again. Spencer then goes over to Teddy's house to grab his jacket, but he kisses her and they decide to finally get back together. Teddy then shoots her final video diary, then heads off to Yale. Plot B: P.J. must find a job. After being denied from many restaurants, P.J.'s old friend Gravy from college offers him a job at his new food truck "The Gravy Boat". After Gravy realizes that the Gravy idea was bad, he leaves the food truck in P.J.'s hands. P.J. has Bob help him get the food truck started with the idea. The two partner together to make "PJ & B's PB & J's". Even though Bob disagrees with the Peanut Butter and Jelly idea, he realized that P.J.'s sandwiches are amazing, and the two of them create a successful business together. Plot C: A new family with a 10 year old son, Matt, is moving in next door to Mrs. Dabney. Lauren tricks Gabe into convincing Matt to leave Mrs. Dabney alone. However, Matt doesn't listen to Gabe, and super glues Mrs. Dabney to her lawn chair. Mrs. Dabney and Gabe come up with a plan to convince the family not to move in, by creating a fake marching band with everyone at Teddy's party. Gabe tells Mrs. Dabney that his mischievous days are over, leaving Mrs. Dabney celebrating however she begins to realize that when Toby grows up as a child he will prank her in the near future thinking that he is another "Devil child". Plot D: When a spot on "Good Morning Denver" is open, Amy tries to audition for the job. She spends the next week thinking and preparing for her audition. On the day of her audition, she screws up and forgets what to say since she is so nervous. However, Charlie calls Amy during the show, telling her that she still loves her even though she is bad, giving her the spot on Good Morning Denver, finally making her "famous". Cast Main Cast Bridget Mendler as Teddy Duncan Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan Eric Allan Krammer as Bob Duncan Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan Guest Cast Rio Mangini as Matt Unknown as Phil Unknown as Rhonda Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Cyrina Fiallo as Vonnie Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh Alesha Dixon as Herself Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney Kevin Covais as Victor Deleseur Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin